


Cold Was Found

by ilcocoabean



Series: Where We Rule the World [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Slow-mo-ville isn't a hard decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Was Found

**Author's Note:**

> Had this written for a while (since I posted the first chapter of Settle In) but hadn't felt like posting it. What with the shortness of the most recent update, I felt it was only fair to post this.
> 
>  
> 
> [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/13449.html)

Dan stood by the ocean, waiting for the sun to set. He knew he should probably head inside and go to sleep. If he stayed outside for too long, the monsters would come, bringing along destruction to the remains of Slow-mo-ville. He sighed and walked across the sand toward the house he tried to reconstruct out of dirt and sand. He had set up two beds inside, with the hopes that Gavin would come back.

He took some dirt from one of the nearby chests and quickly covered up the holes in the house, leaving small windows where Dan set up torches. It would glow bright against the darkness and maybe Gavin would—

Shaking his head, Dan set some steaks to cook before settling himself by his bed. He held a rusty sword in one hand and a torch in the other, ready to use it in case his sword broke. He listened to the spiders crawling in the nearby fallen homes, scuttling over crafting tables and falling onto the sandy ground. He heard the groans of the zombies and winced as they slammed into the door, pushing at its hinges. Dan congratulated himself on thinking to place a sandstone block in front of it, just as a precaution.

Of course this house was a huge trap if an Enderman appeared. Then Dan had to hope his sword was strong enough to make such a being disappear without provoking it into a full on fight. Gavin was usually the one who befriended the poor sods, promising they'd be friends forever or some other nonsense and most times it would work. That one in the cave just had to be an exception. 

Dan gripped his sword tighter.

He looked around him, the sounds of hissing creatures whispering of his eventual demise. No, he decided. It wouldn't end like this.

He reached into the chest and went about gathering supplies into a satchel. He slid his sword into the sheath hanging off his trousers and placed a number of torches on the outside pockets of the sack. He stood back and looked around the house, taking one final glance at the bookcases Gavin had so carefully pieced together. 

"This isn't goodbye." Dan said out loud. Suddenly he felt foolish for talking out loud but he continued, ignoring the flare of embarrassment. "I'm... We're coming back." He reached out to touch the bookcase. "I promise."

Then, taking a huge breath he pulled out a pickaxe and began to tear away at the floorboards, picking at the sandstone below.

The creatures could have Slow-mo-ville for now. He and Gavin would take it back and rebuild. Just like they always did.


End file.
